ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call is a trade paperback collection published on November 29, 2017. It features the subscription covers as chapter pages at the beginning of each issue, a selected cover gallery, and the 101 Class Notes. This trade paperback collects: *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #1 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #2 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #3 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #4 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #5 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #6 Description Covers from Issue #1-6 are reused several times for this trade collection: *The front cover reuses the subscription cover A of Issue #1. *Page 1 reuses Ghostbusters 101 promo on page 49 from the Ghostbusters Annual 2017. *Pages 2 to 3 reuses part of Issue #1 and the Issue #2 to 4 regular covers. **The edge of Issue #1 cover, with Erin Gilbert, is on the far left. *Page 4 to 5 is an introduction by Paul Feig **The introduction mentions: ***Bill Murray ***Dan Aykroyd ***Harold Ramis ***Ivan Reitman ***Ghostbusters ***Katie Dippold ***Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) ***Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore ***Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, Jillian Holtzmann, Patty Tolan *Page 6-7 combines Dramatis Personae from the issues. **Kevin Tanaka and Garrett Parker are omitted. *Page 8 to 28 is Issue #1. *Page 29 reuses the Issue #1 Subscription Cover B. *Page 30 to 50 is Issue #2. *Page 51 reuses the Issue #2 Subscription Cover. *Page 52 to 72 is Issue #3. *Page 73 reuses the Issue #3 Subscription Cover. *Page 74 to 94 is Issue #4. *Page 95 reuses the Issue #4 Subscription Cover. *Page 96 to 116 is Issue #5. *Page 117 reuses the Issue #5 Subscription Cover. *Page 118 to 138 is Issue #6. *Page 139 reuses the Issue #6 Cover B. *Page 140-147 is a selected cover gallery: **Page 140 is the Issue #1 Regular Cover. **Page 141 is the Issue #2 Regular Cover. **Page 142 is the Issue #3 Regular Cover. **Page 143 is the Issue #4 Regular Cover. **Page 144 is the Issue #5 Regular Cover. **Page 145 is the Issue #6 Cover A. **Page 146 is the Issue #6 Cover C. **Page 147 is the Issue #1 Subscription Cover A. **The covers omitted are: ***The six Issue #1 to 6 RI Wraparound Photo Covers. ***The Issue #1 Convention Cover. ***The Issue #1 Second Printing. *Page 148 to 159 are the 101 Class Notes from Issues #1 to #6. *Page 160 also reuses page 49 from Annual 2017. *The back cover reuses the Issue #4 Subscription Cover. Differences from the issues: *The What Came Before! pages are omitted. *For this trade paperback, each issue's title page is white and black instead of red and black in the original releases. Development On August 23, 2017, it was revealed Paul Feig wrote the introduction. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for November 2017" 8/23/17 Trivia *The Diamond order code is SEP170500. *This is the second trade paperback to collect six issues. This is the third to collect more than four issues. *This is the first time since the Volume 2 trade paperback in which the front cover's artwork wasn't done by Dan Schoening. **Dan Schoening was the artist for the past 11 consecutive trade paperback covers. References See Also *Volume 1 *Volume 2 *Volume 3 *Volume 4 *Volume 5 *Volume 6 *Volume 7 *Volume 8 *Volume 9 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters: Get Real *Ghostbusters International Volume 1 *Ghostbusters International Volume 2 Gallery EveryoneAnswersTheCallTPBAdvertisement01.jpg|One page Advertisement Ghostbusters101EveryoneAnswersTheCallPreorderCover.jpg|Amazon placeholder cover Ghostbusters101EveryoneAnswersTheCallSolicitCover.jpg|Solicit front cover Ghostbusters101EveryoneAnswersTheCallCredits01.jpg|Credits, page 2 Ghostbusters101EveryoneAnswersTheCallCredits02.jpg|Credits, page 3 Ghostbusters101EveryoneAnswersTheCallDramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae Ghostbusters101EveryoneAnswersTheCallTitlePage.jpg|Title page Ghostbusters101EveryoneAnswersTheCallBackCover.jpg|Back cover Category:IDW Content Collections